


Costumed Clods

by orphan_account



Series: Scriddler Adventures [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Baby Enigma, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, Jonathan, and baby Enigma enjoy a nice Halloween - at least according to Edward.</p><p>Jonathan? He thinks he's going to rip Edward apart if Edna doesn't beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumed Clods

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppised to be posted on Halloween (it was already written) but I got busy.

“If you’re trying to say that you don’t think I have a brain then you aren’t being very subtle about it.” 

Edward rolled his eyes. “For a man so obsessed with fear, you hardly seem excited about Halloween.” 

As if to add to the conversation, Edna whimpered. Her tiny hands were to the uneven, sloppily sewn sleeves of her blue and white gingham dress. The skirt went well past her feet, covering the small, shiny red shoes that Edward had bought for the occasion. Jonathan held her closer to his chest. 

“Besides, I don’t see what has you so concerned. It’s not like you even have to change costumes.” He held his camera higher. With each movement he made, Jonathan made another, making sure the lens was away from his face. “It’s just one picture!” Edward lowered the camera, as if to show off his heavy frown. “This is Edna’s first Halloween, so we might as well have something to remember it by.”

“If it involves looking stranger than Jervis’s goons then it’s not worth looking back on."

Edward rolled his eyes. “You aren’t the one stuck dressing up head to toe in tinfoil.”


End file.
